


Easter Fun & Games

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A little bit of fluffy nothingness that has been buzzing around in my head for the last few days... a snapshot of Easter at Howenstow with Tommy & Barbara





	Easter Fun & Games

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I slid under the covers and pulled Barbara into my arms. “Mission completed.”

She giggled, “very good, Mr Bond.”

“Hmm, is that another of your fantasies?”

“Well, you do look good in a tux,” she purred, seductively tracing a finger up and down the centre of my chest, “very good in fact.”

I shivered to her touch, “that’s something for us to explore later.”

She sighed deeply, her frustration evident. "Remind me again why we’re doing this?”

“Because we’re Lynleys, and Lynleys have always put on events for the residents of Nanrunnel during holidays and celebration days. Besides, where better than Howenstow to hold an Easter Egg hunt?”

“I’d much rather stay in bed and play hide the sausage with you.”

I snorted with laughter. “Tempting as that is, I think our absence would be noticed. I promise I’ll make it up to you later.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.”

Climbing out of bed, I smiled at her over my shoulder, “I sincerely hope you will.”

…I stood with Barbara, her back nestled against my chest, my arms around her, holding her close as we watched the excited children of Nanrunnel running around the grounds, listening as they whooped with delight when yet another brightly wrapped chocolate egg was discovered.

“Am I forgiven Lady A?”

“Nothing to forgive. You were right, we need to be here for this. Look at the joy on their faces. Kids should have fun whenever and wherever possible, childhoods are too short these days as it is.”

I hugged her tighter.

“They’re having plenty of fun today, but I’m not sure their parents will be quite so happy once they are trying to get children hyped up on sugar to go to bed.”

“It’s lucky that ours will be too young for chocolate this time next year.”

I spun her round, cradling her face in my hands, staring deeply into her eyes. “Ours? Barbara, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

She nodded, a beautiful smile lighting up her face.

“Really?”

“Really. I waited until I was sure. You are happy, aren’t you Tommy?”

“I’ve never been happier Barbara, this is wonderful news, the best news. We should celebrate.”

“What about our guests?” Her protest was half-hearted.

“We’ve shown our faces and, if I remember correctly, I’m sure I promised you a game of hide the sausage."

“Oh yes, so you did. Well, if you’re sure.” Her giggle turned into a yelp as I lifted her into my arms and headed back towards the house.

“Never been surer. I love you Barbara Lynley.”

She settled against my chest, her arms looped around my neck to steady herself. “That’s lucky Thomas Lynley, because I just so happen to love you too.”

“You just want me for my sausage.”

“That and your tux Mr Bond, that and your tux.”


End file.
